Orc Disaster Geld
Summary Geld was feared as the Orc Disaster due to his ability to lead an army of orcs. After devouring Gelmudo, Geld became a Demon Lord Seed. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-A Name: Geld Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Orc Disaster |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation (Magic Sense can translate languages automatically), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Sense), Magic, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Healing, Regeneration (High, molecular, works on Magic Power reserves, slower than Rimuru, but comparable to Rimuru when supplemented with Healing Magic, powered by Magic Power reserves or absorbed organic tissue), Adaptation, Telepathy, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Corrosion Inducement, Aura, Durability Negation and Death Manipulation (Orc Disaster Geld has Ravenous which has Chaos Eater that can harm the spiritual body. The spiritual body is one of the layer covering the soul and Orc Disaster Geld is able to kill people by attacking their spiritual bodies which forms their internal force), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Physical Damage (Orc Disaster Geld has Resist Melee which grants resistance to physical damage), Magic (Higher-level Magic-born have intrinsic magic resistance) Fire Manipulation (Has the tolerance skill Resist Fire Attack which grants him high resistance to fire-type attacks after being hit by and enduring a Hell Flare attack and multiple Black-Flame imbued sword attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Has the tolerance skill Resist Electricity which grants him high resistance to electricity-type attacks after being hit by and enduring a pin-point Death Storm), Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require strong souls to possess them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Stronger than Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Paralysis Inducement (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, which is a higher-level version of Coercion that ignores resistance to paralysis because it's actively maintained and if the Aura Restraint is gone, the restraint effect will be gone too), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, making those with weak resistance submit to him or view him in a positive light), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Rimuru who can harm him) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Shizue, and is superior to Kijin group) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Tanked a pinpointed version of Ranga's Death Storm) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with Chaos Eater Standard Equipment: A butcher knife Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. Also, the user can observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack. *'Demon Lord Seed:' As a "Demon Lord in Transition", Geld's Magicules are in overflow and it's easier for him to receive new Skills, usually within the following few days after becoming the Orc Disaster, however there is also a miniscule chance to get new Skills immediately if Geld takes certain actions or has to resist certain types of damage. * Coercion: Skill that enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. *'Strengthen:' Skill that enhances the body moderately. *'Scale Armor:' Skill that enhances the defenses of the user with scales. *'Self-Regeneration:' Skill that grants the user regenerative abilities. Geld already possessed this Skill even before receiving his name. Combined with Gelmud's Healing Magic it's comparable to Rimuru's Ultraspeed Regeneration. *'Magic Sense:' Extra Skill that allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. Also, the user can observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. *'Unify Armor:' Extra Skill that allows Geld to integrate armor with himself. *'Steel Strength:' Extra Skill that enhances muscular strength when used. *'Ravenous:' A Unique Skill, which is also in part bestowed upon his subordinates, allowing them to eat anything and everything in sight. With this ability, he and his subordinates can gain the abilities of those they eat, however, there is a chance of failure, so Ravenous is more effective at stealing race-specific Skills from multiple weaker preys rather than from individual strong ones. Eating something replenishes the Orc Disaster's magicules very efficiently to the point that the flesh of a single Orc by itself can power Geld's regeneration from even severe damage. **'Chaos Eater:' Another application of his Unique Skill, Ravenous. Part of that Skill involves Rot—something that could literally rot anything that it makes contact with. If the target fails to resist it, it is corroded and killed if it is organic. By its very nature, Chaos Eater bites its way through everything, damaging not only its target's material body but also their spiritual one as well. *'Death March Dance:' An Art obtained after devouring Gelmud and gaining a part of his knowledge. It is an Art, with which he can roll his aura energy together, mix it with magicules, and give it destructive power, splitting into multiple smaller balls after being thrown, charging at the enemy. It can be imbued with the Rot effect from his Unique Skill Ravenous. *'Healing Magic:' Obtained after devouring Gelmud and gaining a part of his knowledge. Can heal a target with Magic. When used on himself and combined with his Self-Regeneration, it's comparable to Rimuru's Ultraspeed Regeneration. *'Resist Fire Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to fire-types of attacks. Gained after being hit by and enduring a Hell Flare attack and multiple Black-Flame imbued sword attacks. *'Resist Electricity:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to electricity-types of attacks. Gained after being hit by and enduring a pin-point Death Storm. *'Resist Melee Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of physical attacks. Gained after getting beheaded and regenerating from it. *'Resist Paralysis:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to paralysis-types of attacks. Gained after being hit by and enduring a pin-point Death Storm. Gallery Geld stats.png|Stats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orcs Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Healers Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users